


Running a fever

by TonyStarkish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, This Is Why You Should Always wear safety goggles and gloves, Top Steve Rogers, Very Unsafe Lab Etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkish/pseuds/TonyStarkish
Summary: Both Steve and Tony accidentally get sex-pollen in their systems. They fuck it out.That's it. That's the plot.





	Running a fever

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for possible dub-conny stuff, I mean it's the usual when it comes to sex pollen and they're both fully enthusiastic, but just so u know. It's sex pollen. So.

He was burning up.

Shaky hands reached for his tie, tugging it loose from around his neck as he took in a long breath and shut his eyes. His head was throbbing. His heart felt like it was beating at a thousand miles a minute.

He was also horribly, achingly hard.

God, Tony thought somewhat deliriously as he shifted in his seat and felt the brush of his slacks against his cock- who’d have guessed that StarkIndustries HR reports were that arousing? Not him, that was for sure. He seemed to remember being quite monumentally turned _off_ when he’d seen the huge pile of paperwork that morning, in fact. Except now he’d finally settled down to do them, not only did he appear to be falling very ill very quickly, but he was almost uncomfortably aroused. His mind had kept… wandering off, for the past ten minutes. He couldn’t focus on the paper in front of him.

He just really, really wanted someone to fuck.

Dropping his head down onto the desk in front of him, he let out a low moan and shifted again, a hand dropping to palm against his dick. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead, and God, what the hell was happening? Had he fucking eaten something? Accidentally taken a shitload of Viagra? He could barely even remember, his thought process was quickly spiralling into nothing other than thoughts of someone holding him down and fucking him, hard, good. Preferably someone with blonde hair and blue eyes and shoulder-to-waist ratio that put triangles to shame-

He moaned again, louder, more desperate. Steve. Steve, he needed… God, he just needed Steve. But he’d needed Steve for months and months by that point, so why was it suddenly becoming so difficult to restrain himself now? This was not normal. This was like he’d been doused with fucking pheromones or someth-

 

Oh.

 

Oh Christ.

 

Tony bolted upright, eyes widening as he sucked in another small breath and let the revelation swim around his foggy mind. Earlier that week the team had been sent in to infiltrate a test facility on the coastline of Eastern Russia- it was a vile place, they’d been trying to… to breed people, for some sort of Super Soldier Mockup program. They’d made sure to raze the place to the ground and get everyone held in there out to safety, back to their homes, but before they’d burned it down, Bruce had wanted to- he’d wanted to collect samples. Of all the chemicals that they’d treated their victims with.

And then this morning, he and Steve, messing around in the lab, had accidentally knocked a vial of some strange deep red stuff over. Steve had gotten the worst of it. Tony had gotten some. They’d washed it off quickly and both swiftly exited the room like naughty schoolchildren having broken a window, and neither of them had been brave enough to mention it to Bruce, who was currently in Delaware at a biochemistry conference. Tony had told Steve it’d be fine, that JARVIS would have informed them if there was a risk to life and Bruce never kept highly contagious materials in the main laboratory. Steve had nodded sheepishly, and they’d forgotten about it.

Delayed action, Tony thought idly as he staggered to his feet.  The chemicals Bruce had found, they were… they must have been some sort of pheromone that knocked sex drive up to ten. And the side effects, the sickness and pain- that must have been an extra incentive, in case any of their ‘patients’ had been unenthusiastic enough to fight it.

Tony blanched. He was glad those sick scientists were all fucking dead. Now the only people left affected by that horrible shit were him and-

And Steve. Steve must be too, if he’d touched it.

Oh shit. It could go both ways, really. Either Steve’s serum fought it off and he remained unaffected, or his enhanced sensitivity dialled it all the way up to ten and he was doing worse than Tony was currently. Shit. Tony needed to find him. Find him and- and- help him. Maybe they could help each other.

Holy fuck, he was so hard. He needed… he needed relief. Steve’s hands, Steve’s gorgeous body, his cock, Oh God, Tony could hear himself moaning again and he wasn’t even touching himself. This was bad, and he should really go to medical, but finding Steve just seemed more important. More important than his burning temperature, his dizziness, the fact that he was rapidly falling more and more ill with each passing minute.

Steve would make it better. Tony just knew it.

He took a breath in and attempted to compose himself before heading out into his workplace. However, just as he stepped forward and started to make his way over to the door, he watched it burst open suddenly and violently. Tony hoped it wasn’t an attacker. He was in no fit state to try and fight anyone off, and in the worst case scenario, he might accidentally ask them to fuck him.

However, thoughts of an attack didn’t last long. Because he registered the face, and both his cock and his eyebrows twitched upward in surprise when he locked eyes with Steve across the room. The man was panting heavily, hair plastered to his forehead, and his pupils were blown so wide that Tony could hardly see the azure blue that circled them.

They both looked at each other for a second.

“Do you feel it too,” Steve breathed, shutting the door with a slam and leaving an indent on the handle, “is it… I can’t think- all I want is-“ his eyes flicked downward toward Tony’s trousers, but a moment later he forced them back up and sucked in a breath. “Sorry,” he muttered, shutting his eyes and leaning back against the door, “sorry, so sorry- I don’t know what’s happening, I feel…”

“Steve,” Tony choked, trying valiantly to hold onto his coherent thought process and not immediately just get on his knees and beg for Steve’s cock, “we’ve been exposed to a sex pheromone.”

Steve froze, hands tightening at his sides. “We…” he began, before snapping his head back and looking at Tony, “well, I guess that’ll explain a lot.”

“Yeah,” Tony said breathily, stepping forward. He couldn’t control it any more- Steve was here, Steve was in his office looking so fucking delicious- Tony needed him. He felt like he was going to explode if he waited a second longer. “You’re going to hate me for saying this, but please. Please fuck me, Steve. I can’t… God, I need you to fuck me, please, please-“

He thought Steve would be horrified at Tony’s words. Thought he’d have to watch the other man reel away, look at him in disgust. But instead of any of that, Steve just moaned and then without another second of hesitation, he marched across the room with a face of pure relief. “Thank fucking God,” he breathed out as his hand extended, reaching for Tony, “thank God, Jesus, yes.”

Tony stumbled forward, and a second later Steve’s hands were wrapping around his waist, pulling him in for a hot, messy kiss. Tony groaned and melted into him- Steve’s touch expelled his illness immediately, the kiss alone feeling like a whole fucking orgasm. Strong hands tugged their way through his hair and pulled, grabbing fistfuls of Tony’s curls. It felt so good. So so fucking good. His eyes rolled shut and he grinded down against Steve’s body, longing for contact. “Steve,” he pleaded, “Steve, please, quickly, shit, I’m-“

But Steve just kissed him quiet, shoving both of them back until Tony’s legs his desk. He slipped up onto it easily, opening his legs for Steve and then wrapping them around the other man’s waist tightly, mouth running up across any part of Steve he could reach. Behind him, the glass windows of his skyscraper showed the whole skyline of New York. Sometimes choppers flew around it to try and get a picture of him- maybe they’d get this: Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, fucked senseless on a desk by Captain America. Headline news.

Steve’s fingers curled around his ass, lifting him up easily and squeezing tight. Tony moaned again- he was loud on a normal day, but now it all felt like it had been multiplied by a hundred, he couldn’t even hope to control himself. And then a second later when Steve pushed forward, shoving Tony’s back onto the desk as he leaned over him and sucked his bottom lip into his own mouth, Tony thought he might just explode.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Steve growled, hands smoothing around his thighs, one stopping and pressing down against his desperate cock as the other slid up his shirt and scraped across his abs, “so fuckable, all the time. See you with your mouth and just think of all the ways I can use it; stuff you full of my cock and watch you suck like you were made just for it.”

Tony shuddered, bucking up into Steve’s touch. “Yes,” he whimpered, the image Steve had put into his head making him burn up, “yes, please,” he reached down for Steve’s belt with shaking fingers, feeling Steve do the same with the buttons of Tony’s shirt. When he found them too fiddly, he snarled and then dug his fingers into the folds, tearing it apart easily. He ducked down, licked a stripe from Tony’s chest to neck.

“Jesus, _shit_ \- m’gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight for days,” he promised, before wrapping his hands under Tony’s thighs and yanking toward him, so his legs were spread wide to accommodate Steve’s hips. Tony sucked in a long, shaking breath as Steve stood and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a packet of lube. Tony wondered whether Steve always kept lube on him, just in case. He pulled down his zipper roughly and then his boxers went next, and the sight of Steve’s gorgeous cock had him palming his own helplessly, writhing up against the desk. He’d never felt more desperate in his life.

But Steve’s hand reached down, gripped his wrist and pulled him back. “On my cock or not at all,” he warned, his voice barely anything other than a growl- and Tony’s face twisted helplessly, hands reaching out instead for Steve’s. He sat up clumsily, pushed himself off the desk and dropped with a loud thud to his knees. Steve looked down at him, and then without any preamble, he grabbed the back of Tony’s head and pushed him forward. Tony opened his mouth, swallowing the length down as far as it could go in one. There were three things he was an expert in: engineering, how to piss people off, and sucking cock. And for Steve, he’d give the best he could.

The man in question moaned and clenched tighter around Tony’s hair, pulling him back and then fucking into him again. Tony licked his tongue across the underside of his dick, tasting precome coat his lips as he sucked on the head. Steve was muttering a string of barely coherent words- curses, mostly, and a lot of repeating Tony’s name. Tony hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, his hands trailing up and down Steve’s thighs as he did so, and the man swore particularly loudly before he wrapped his hand around the back of Tony’s neck and urged him forward, pushing and pushing until Tony’s nose hit the base.

“Jesus,” Steve cursed again, “look at you. Taking my cock all the way. Knew you could do that. Always thought about how it’d feel like, to have you on your knees in front of me.” He pulled back, giving Tony a moment of relief before fucking in again, and Tony just let himself be used, let Steve fuck his mouth. “Sometimes I think about what it’d be like, to just have you under my desk while I do my mission reports. Sittin’ pretty for me, ready to take my dick while I’m making phone calls, talking to agents. Bet you’d like that too.”

Tony moaned around his dick, hands twitching, desperate to touch himself. Steve had his own office in SHIELD headquarters, and Tony hadn’t been there before, but now he really wanted to. Steve pulled off fully a second later, and Tony gasped for breath through a sore throat as he looked up at Steve, feeling spit and precoma covering his lips. Steve’s cheeks were flushed red, and he swiped his thumb across Tony’s bottom lip. “Most fuckable mouth I’ve ever seen,” he breathed, sliding the digit into Tony’s mouth and then groaning as Tony dragged his tongue across it and sucked. “God, you’re good at this.”

“Steve,” Tony mumbled, pulling away and looking up at him, “fuck me. Come on.”

The other man huffed, but then leaned down and yanked Tony up by the collar. “Bend over the desk,” he ordered, and Tony did so happily, feeling the cold air as Steve unzipped Tony’s own fly and then tugged his pants down. He looked up at the reflective surface of the windows, watching as Steve tore the packet of lube open with his teeth and then slicked it over his fingers.

Then, without further ado, he leaned forward and pressed two fingers slowly inside. Tony gasped, his whole body bucking wildly against the desk as his hands clenched down on the first thing they could- a bunch of papers that were probably important, but were now just rather crushed. Steve’s fingers were big, and for a second the burn made him wince, but it quickly turned into a fire of pleasure as the pad of his index finger brushed against his prostate. “Holy shit, Steve, Steve, have I ever told you I dream about your hands? I dream about your hands, what they could do to me. They’re so- God, they’re so big, so good, love to watch you draw with them, watch you write out your papers, all I can think is how bad I want them in me-“

Steve laughed, crooking his fingers and then scissoring. Tony’s eyes rolled and his throat arched up. “Like this?” He asked, leaning over Tony and breathing hot against his neck.

Tony nodded helplessly, feeling Steve bite down at the back of his neck. “Just like this,” he confirmed breathlessly, feeling another moan escape as Steve brushed his prostate once more. He bucked backward, fucking himself into Steve’s hand, and Steve even let him for a few seconds before his spare hand pressed into the small of Tony’s back and pushed him down. Tony whimpered, forehead hitting the table. But then Steve added a third finger, and God, Tony didn’t know how much more he could take before he came. Steve’s hands were heaven. He bucked back again, this time feeling Steve hold him down more forcefully, his strong hands easily ending any attempts Tony made to move. The hand rose, trailing up his spine before settling around the back of Tony’s neck lightly, fingers curling around the sides of his throat.

He felt Steve lean forward, lick Tony’s ear, dirty and smug. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he declared, and then his hand tightened around Tony’s neck as he aligned himself and slid in.

Tony’s mouth opened in a silent cry, feeling Steve fill him up slowly, huge and amazing. His hands scrabbled, useless and pathetic at the desk, knocking over his laptop and his files. White and black burst in his vision. Then Steve bottomed out, and for a second he remained still, just breathing Tony in as he leaned over and trailed one hand almost fondly over Tony’s waist as the other settled itself at the back of Tony’s neck.

And then both grips tightened, and Steve started to fuck him. Long, heavy strokes that forced Tony into the side of the desk and pushed it forward a little each time. Tony gasped, feeling Steve in every part of him. The hand on his neck kept his cheek pressed into the desk, and the one on his hip pushed him back and forth, Tony’s body simply there for Steve to use. And use he did- Tony felt fireworks explode at the back of his eyes as Steve thrust harder and faster, hitting Tony’s prostate with each movement. He was babbling incoherently, probably drooling onto the table, and his eyes were tight shut in bliss, unable to let him focus on anything other than the sensation of Steve’s hands, his cock pounding mercilessly into him.

The tension began to build in both of them at roughly the same time, Steve’s thrusts becoming more erratic and Tony’s sporadic writhing becoming a rhythmic grind against the desk, desperate for any friction to tip him over the edge. Steve’s fingers moved from his neck, pushed up into his hair and pulled his head sideways. Then he leaned over and caught Tony's mouth in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, both of them panting and crashing their teeth together with messy abandon.

Unable to hold back any longer, Tony came all over his desk with a choked off groan, arms buckling as he sagged bonelessly into the sticky glass. Steve moved both of his hands to Tony’s hips, tightening his hold as he continued to thrust into him erratically, groaning with each push forward. Tony felt like every one of his nerves was on fire, overstimulated and exhausted, and Steve continued to fuck him, use him, and God, it was so hot Tony thought he might come again, dry.

A second later though, Steve’s breath caught and he came too, spilling himself inside Tony with a sigh of complete bliss.

Tony felt like he was floating. His body lay completely spent over the desk, Steve leaning his forehead into the top of Tony’s spine as he caught his breath back too. Absently, Tony realised the dizziness was gone. The sickness too.

Steve really had just fucked the illness out of him.

Steve’s hand trailed soothingly across Tony’s back as he slid out, and Tony felt come trickle down his thighs. He shivered, and then blinked blearily when he felt a strong arm wrap under his midsection, pull him off the desk and lift him into Steve’s chest before the other man’s knees buckled and they both sunk down to the floor, Steve’s back leaning against the leg of the desk and Tony tucked into his arms. Tony knew he looked like a mess; spit on his chin, come on his bare legs, looking so fucked out that people would think he was more like a whore than a CEO.

“You feel better?” Steve mumbled, his breath ghosting across Tony’s ear, and when Tony nodded Steve copied him. “Good. Glad.”

Slowly but surely, Tony was coming back to himself. He realised that the next five minutes were crucial to their relationship, and Tony didn’t want to mess this up. They’d just had sex- brilliant, mind-numbingly fantastic sex… but now there was the question of what came after.

He looked up at Steve, swallowing nervously before shooting the other man a smile. “So, I know usually what I’m about to ask comes _before_ the sex, but- uh- you fancy going on a date with me sometime?” He licked his lips and then tried to gauge Steve’s expression. “I mean- just an offer, you don’t… I just thought, you know- that was- that was good. That was really good. And not just because of the fact that you did _literally_ fuck me to the point where I don’t think I can walk, but also because it’s you, and that made it all the more hot, and I’m sort of spilling my guts out here so stop me any time you wish-“

Steve did stop him. With a small, soft kiss. When he broke away, he was smiling, a little bit of pink colouring his cheeks, which, quite frankly, was ridiculous considering the things he’d been saying to Tony just five minutes earlier. “I’d like that,” he agreed gently, and Tony held back yet another shiver as Steve stroked the sweat-damp hairs out of Tony’s forehead and behind his air. “I’d like that a lot.”

Tony blinked. Admittedly, he’d not ever really thought about what to say after that point- usually, in his head, when he asked those questions Steve just laughed and told him to fuck off. This was a whole new scenario. “Oh,” he said with a nod, “oh, okay. Cool. So. Dates, huh? Alright. That’s… that’s cool. Great. I… why are you laughing?”

Steve bit his lip and shook his head, waving his hand around the room. “It’s just a bit absurd, that’s all,” he admitted with a chuckle, “we got doused with a sex drug and then fucked on your desk, and now we’re saying we should go grab dinner sometime? It’s… it’s just funny.”

Tony sighed, leaning back against Steve’s shoulder. “Welcome to the superhero world, I guess,” he mumbled tiredly, “everything’s stupid and weird and in the wrong order.”

Steve shuffled Tony in his lap, and wow, he was already half-hard again. Tony wondered how much sex they could have today before Tony blacked out from exhaustion. Probably at least another few rounds, for sure. “I kinda like that,” Steve said with a shrug, “makes life interesting.”

Tony huffed, unable to help himself from rocking back a little into Steve’s lap. He was sure he’d heard Bruce say something about a half-life of 24 hours, which meant that Steve and Tony would probably be pretty fucking horny for the rest of the day. When Steve tightened his grip on Tony’s waist and then sucked in a sharp breath of air through his nose, Tony knew that he was right. He grinned to himself.

Well. It was going to be a fun period of time, that was for certain.


End file.
